A Wishful Christmas
by ChicGeek
Summary: rated PG cause it's so darn sad...It's Christmas and Harry's six years old...all he wants for christmas is his parents.


Hey, yo! I'm so proud of myself, I'm writing my second fic. Congratulate me!  
  
There's a recent fic out called The Boy Who Struggled to Survive, in the HP section by chochangA-bunch-of-numbers. I read her fic, and I got the idea for this. I'm not STEALING, but her fic has to do with a young Harry, which i want to do. And I'm doing something with Christmas, which she did, but I'm handling it in a different way. Read:NOT PLAIGARISM. Thank you chochang! This story is when Harry is SIX, by the way. In Harry's santa letter, the fact that he doesnt really know about death is pretty true, actually, because why would anyone have explained death to him? Just a note.  
  
Harry Potter does not belong to me, however I would not mind owning Draco Malfoy...   
  
  
"...AND teacher said my drawing was advanced!" droned the nasal voice of Dudley Dursley, who at the moment was reporting to his parents all the events of his day in his first grade classroom.  
  
Aunt Petunia sniffed. "My little baby is so smart!" Uncle Vernon gripped Dudley's head in the crook of his arm and growled "Tough as nails! Genius like his father!"  
  
Of course no one noticed little Harry Potter. Also in First grade, he was the strangest boy in class, physically, and mentally. Or so the others thought. He was thin as a willow twig, with tufts of jet-black hair, and that odd scar. His round glasses were bound with layers of type, concealing his emerald green eyes. The children thought he was weird. Mainly because of the preachings of Dudley, who pronounced his cousin "Fweaky!" (A/N Dudley lost a tooth!) The teacher did'nt know how to approah him. Harry was always so serious about his work, silently copying down his letters, blankly answering questions. He seemed to old for a first grader.   
  
Harry shrugged off his ratty coat and backpack. He walked into the kitchen, and pulled himself up into a chair. Uncle Vernon noticed him. "So!" he barked.  
  
Harry loooked up from his book.  
  
"Speak when spoken to!" Harry jumped and said, "Hello."  
  
Uncle Vernon turned away, back to Dudley.  
  
Harry padded down to his cupboard. He opened the door and pounced onto his bed. Out of breath, he sat up, and gazed at his only decoration.  
  
On the way to school one day, Harry had seen a rolled up paper on top of a trashcan. He had walked up to it, and discovered it was a poster for a videogame. At the time, Harry could'nt read, but he liked the picture of the wizard in the tall hat.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Harry lugged his backpack into his room and went through the papers. It was the last day before Christmas break, and they had done many things in school.  
  
Harry pulled out a construction paper Christmas tree, a sheet with "Joy to the World" printed on it, and a letter to Santa.  
  
Harry's letter read:  
  
Dear Santa Claus,  
  
My name is Harry Potter. I'm in the first grade, and I live in England. I don't really want anything for Christmas, except maybe a book about wizards, or a toy truck like they have at my school. My teacher told me you will give me toys. I want you to answer my questions.  
  
I don't have a mum or dad like regular kids. They died when I was little. No one's told me about death before. My Aunt and Uncle don't really like me. Can you just answer this? Can you make a wizard bring my parents to me? I wish I could meet them. Thank you.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Harry did'nt believe what his Aunt and Uncle told him. He knew his parents were there. He could see his mom and dad in his dreams. Harry thought it would be nice to know his parents. He'd often thought about how nice it would be to have his own room, or someone who loved him.  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Sleep! Off to bed with you!" Uncle Vernon shoved Harry into the hallway. Harry rubbed his shoulders and skittered into his cupboarrd.  
  
Snuggling underneath the covers, he knew he'd find his parents.  
  
  
Oh.............I'm crying all over my keyboard now....Appreciate your family!! R/R please....thanks. 


End file.
